


(Podfic) Naturalization Status

by PashminaChinchilla



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: (with perhaps the shittiest russian accent), Aggressive Russianness, Humor, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 00:03:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15918930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PashminaChinchilla/pseuds/PashminaChinchilla
Summary: Podfic of Silentwalrus' fic:The official press briefing on the apprehension of the DC14 assailant draws quite the crowd, and not just because Captain America is there.





	(Podfic) Naturalization Status

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [naturalization status](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15180944) by [silentwalrus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentwalrus/pseuds/silentwalrus). 



Download MP3: [Here.](https://www.mediafire.com/download/u73daqt7e550j7t)

**Author's Note:**

> An enormous thank you to the author for putting this gaudy spectacle of a man into this fic and putting it all out into the world, and then letting me just cry myself near to death laughing trying to read it out loud. And thank y'all for listening!!! 
> 
> (i uhhh wont pretend alcohol was not directly involved in any of this. pls forgive.)


End file.
